


Please, Wake up.

by redhoneyplease



Category: Bandersnatch - Fandom, Black Mirror
Genre: Minific, im really fucking burnt out at the moment so like, im trying, sorry for how bad it is, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoneyplease/pseuds/redhoneyplease
Summary: “Delilah?”I’m really burnt out of writing at the moment but I managed to push through and make this short thing. I hope y’all like it.





	Please, Wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, make sure you’ve read my fic - ‘fix him’ ! thank u! all my love <3

“Delilah?”  
“Patricia?”  
She whispered, the night shifting with her breath. The air unfamiliarly cool, a field of space to ambush with warmth.  
“Delilah, I- I’m sorry,”  
Patricia mumbled through heavy sighs, a glass screen of darkness placed between her and the things she wanted to feel; was the sorry even fully genuine?  
Delilah turned to glance at her; her eyes solid; encapsulated by force yet so breakable, she seemed to almost _want_ them to be broken.  
Delilah’s lips flickered open for a moment, preparing to take the spin as to whether or not her reply would be satisfactory, but she couldn’t come up with anything.  
A parade of adrenaline coursed through her, unsure of what move to take, right? or left? both were paths of complete risk, and she wasn’t sure she could experiment with anymore hazards.  
“Delil-”  
Her voice trailed off; walking away and ripping her original plan to shreds; without even apologising, too?  
It was clear that Delilah didn’t want to listen.  
Delilah?  
D-  
A line of unwritten tension slowly drew between them.  
“Patricia, I know you aren’t sorry,”  
“I am, I _swear_ I am.”  
“You- please, don’t.”  
Delilah began to weep, loudly; too loudly,  
“Delilah, do you want to-”  
“NO!”  
Delilah swiftly jumped back from her; her limbs twitching with a violent force that seemed to exhale fear, yet a wash of dominant anger.  
Knocking- knocking, hastily, on the front door- the front door, where was she?

 

“Delil- Delilah- Delila-”  
Her sleep-talk was interrupted as she blinked awake with a filter of extreme exhaustion.  
Floor?  
Next to Delilah,  
Next to Delilah.

_“Delilah, why won’t you wake up?”_


End file.
